Death Note: el fin del cuaderno
by lizzy-ale
Summary: Misa sigue sin recordar la razon por la cual Light murio, Riuk le entregara una vez mas el cuaderno para que ella continue la historia, solo que no es para convirterse en Kira, si no para vengarse de quien lo destruyo... N


Nos encontramos en el mundo Shinigami donde Riuk después de terminar su castigo por haber tomado una Death Note extra.

-Esto cada vez es más aburrido- se quejaba Riuk mirando a su alrededor –me pregunto que pasaría si Kira hubiese sido el ganador, pero eso es algo que no podre saber nunca-

-que haces Riuk- decía el shinigami Sidoh acercándose a Riuk quien solo lo ignoro –es una pena que los Kiras hayan muerto, si hubieran triunfado seria otra historia- al ver que nuevamente lo ignoro decidió darse por vencido y marcharse

-pero que le pasa a ese tonto, todavía me regañan por su culpa y viene a hablarme como si nada… además que tiene que todos los kiras hayan fracasado- de repente recordó que no todos habían muerto, entre ellos había quedado una, una chica de intelecto inferior mas nunca se sabe lo que las mujeres heridas puedan hacer … el mundo para Riuk se paralizo, desde el mundo de los shinigamis podía fácilmente ver la posición de Amane, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Amane Misa- dijo con cierto interés y se marcho del mundo shinigami.

Amane Misa se encontraba lejos de la ciudad en donde todos los hechos habían sucedido, la gente seguía hablando de Kira como si fuera una moda pasada, pero para misa ya nada importaba.

Ella se encontraba promocionando una nueva fragancia: fotos, videos, sonidos, todo para llamar la atención del público con una de las más bellas modelos del mundo.

-Misa-chan, puedes sonreír mas- decía una chica amablemente que tomaba fotos, mientras Misa fingía otra sonrisa -bien, es todo por hoy te puedes marchar-

Misa salió desconsolada para dirigirse a su apartamento, tenía tantas preguntas, pero no lograba responderlas, su vida había cambiado desde que el régimen de Kira había comenzado y no se podía explicar como había sucedido, aparte desde que acabo Kira repentinamente Y sin saber porque tenía que dejar esa ciudad y a su vez cambiar de representante, esto era una vida demasiado dolorosa para ella.

Misa se encontraba recorriendo un vecindario abandonado, que anteriormente había sufrido uno de los más grandes incendios en el país, estaba completamente solo ni una persona caminaba ya por esos rumbos, solían decir que cosas extrañas sucedían ahí.

-light, porque me dejaste- decía misa tristemente –si solo estuvieras aquí mi vida tendría un significado- se detuvo y cayó al suelo llorando –no quiero esta vida, no quiero vivir, quiero morir y estar a tu lado Light.

Un extraño ruido como si hubieran tirado algo se escucho en una casa, Misa se paro y fue hacia ella creyendo que había alguien ahí

-esta alguien aquí- preguntaba Misa afuera de la casa. La casa estaba vieja y muy fea ya la puerta estaba partida en dos y no tenia ventanas. Al ver que nadie respondía a sus gritos decidió ver por ella misma si alguien se encontraba adentro, rompió un lado de la puerta y entro. Era una enorme casa, probablemente la casa más grande del vecindario tenía un sinfín de cuartos, misa los recorrió uno a uno para observar de donde provenía el ruido, llego a uno enorme, parecía que era el salón principal, como en toda la casa, no tenia muebles ni nada solo era una habitación mas bacía, pero algo capto la atención de la chica, en medio del salón se encontraba un cuaderno, se acerco para ver más de cerca lo que decía

-Death Note, el cuaderno de Muerte- decía misa acercándose a él –que hace aquí- se pregunto al ver el perfecto estado del cuaderno –pareciera que lo acaban de dejar en este sitio- lo que misa no sabía es que detrás de ella estaba el shinigami Riuk esperando a que tomara el cuaderno. Misa se agacho a recogerlo pero se detuvo –tal vez es una travesura de algún niño, mejor no lo tomo- se paro y salió del salón buscando la salida

-Misa- se escucho una voz conocida de ella gritando su nombre

-Light-kun, estas aquí- pregunto un poco asustada

-este será nuestro mundo- gritaba la voz –la justicia prevalecerá- continuaba como si algo rodeara a Misa gritando –solo la Death Note podrá hacer justicia- gritaba –la death note-

-me lastimas, por favor detente- gritaba misa quien no dejaba de oir esa voz –no dejame- salió corriendo tratando de huir, pero la casa parecía un laberinto, corrió hasta quedar sin aliento y cuando miro estaba en el mismo salón donde se encontraba el cuaderno

-Tómala- decía la voz como orden – es tuya, haz justicia-

Misa se acerco nuevamente a la Death Note que ahora llamaba más la atención sentía algo familiar rodeándola, se arrodillo lentamente al lado del cuaderno, extendió su brazo, una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en el rostro de Riuk quien solo dijo –no creí que me ayudarías donde estas-

Al tocar la Death Note misa tenía en su cabeza un sinfín de recuerdos, era como si todo lo estuviese viviendo de nuevo cuando conoció a Light quien era Kira, y asi muchas de sus respuestas quedaron resueltas.

Al parar los recuerdos Misa tenía una diferente cara se paro y volteo a su espalda

-ya era hora de que me enterara de la verdad, Riuk- dijo como si supiese que eso podía suceder en cualquier momento

-baya tienes otra pinta- dijo Riuk viendo las facciones de Misa

Misa guardo La Death Note en su bolso y camino hacia la salida

-que piensas hacer, ¿la resurrección de Kira?- dijo soltando una risa

-tu viniste a mi solo para divertirte un poco mas ¿cierto?- dijo sin dejar de ver al frente

-ups creo que me has descubierto- dijo sin vergüenza Riuk

-entonces observa bien porque esto será entretenido, Ryuk tu me preguntaste que voy a hacer y la respuesta no tiene que ver nada con revivir a kira, la respuesta es una sola palabra…

**VENGANZA **

Lizzy: llegamos al final del primer capitulo, fue algo molesto porque tuve que escribirlo dos veces por un error que cometi jeje pero ya esta, algo raro pero esta, agradeceria que dejaran comentarios para saber como les parecio este capitulo. Bien me retiro dejando una introduccion al siguiente capitulo Bye Bye...

En el siguiente capitulo:

Riuk: Amane me haz sorprendido, no cabe duda de que tu intelecto anterior estaba en estado... ligth

Misa: solo ocupo a una persona, a una persona que se encuentre en mi mismo estado... y yo se quien me puede de perder a varios seres queridos es la unica que por seguridad me ayudara, su nombre es...

Yagami Sayu


End file.
